1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gasket string, particularly for sealing a door jamb against a vehicle door, having an attachment portion that forms a gasket tube with a further portion, the tube wall of which tube has openings disposed spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal string direction.
2. The Prior Art
Such a gasket string, shown in FIG. 1, is known from use. The openings in the gasket tube of this known gasket string as mentioned above, which serve for ventilation and, if necessary, for water dissipation, are produced by means of mechanical working or laser drilling of a tube wall portion formed by softer elastomer material. Production of the openings by means of mechanical working requires great effort, above all if the openings are supposed to be produced during continuous production of the gasket string, in such a precise manner that they do not impair the appearance of the gasket string. If, furthermore, it is supposed to be ensured that no particles, which can occur during a drilling process, collect in the cavity of the gasket cross-section, the effort is increased once again.
If the aforementioned laser drilling method is used for production of the ventilation openings, then it is advantageously prevented, to a great extent, that particles settle in the cavity. However, residues that occur during the laser drilling process often greatly contaminate the profile surface, in disadvantageous manner.